endwarfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:John Pan/Type 059
The IPC needed a large destroyer fleet, fast. And they needed to be state-of-the art as well. Then they looked to the Arleigh-Burke-class Guided Missile Destroyer, chunks of gold the NAU was marketing at relatively low prices. And they bought every single one off other their hands, modified them, and put them back into service. Then they built some more. Although old, do not refer to these things as 'outdated'. Bad things will happen. Type: Destroyer Internal designation: Guided Missile Destroyer Class Leader:'' Hsieh Jia-hua'' Displacement: 9,800 Tons Number: 200+20 in 2033 Purpose The Type 059 is designed to carry out the anti-air, anti-ship and anti-submarine duties of an escort ship. Alternatively it can also be deployed independently as an excellent ABM platform. Capacity The Hsieh-class can carry two HZS-110 ASW Helicopters and 16 Marines. Anti-Surface Suite A dome-encased Amaterasu X-band radar set on the top of the bridge provides the Type 059 with the capability to track and engage any target above the surface of the ocean. In addition, it retains the AN/SPY-1D S-band radar suite. Mk. 45 127mm (1) Being built off of the Arleigh Burke-class, the Hsieh-class retains the Mk. 45 127mm autocannon for warning rounds and fire support for friendlies on the beach. Alternatively they also do excellently against larger pirate vessels. Shung-Feng VII (24) Type 059 GMDs carry a 24-AShM arsenal in the VLS behind the Mk. 45. The AShM of choice is the Shung-Feng VII, a supersonic active-radar homing ECCM and ECM equipped submunition launcher. It can deploy five Chwei-I guided missiles, which in turn spew four Triple-HEAT ATGMs each. Which means, if you can't stop it before it deploys its Chwei-Is at 20 km, you will suddenly have to face twenty-six individual projectiles coming your way. Makes life difficult. Anti-Air Suite A dome-mounted X-band pulse doppler radar set on the top of the bridge provides the Type 059 with the capability to track and engage any target above the surface of the ocean. It also retains the AN/SPY-1D S-band radar array, and fields an improved AEGIS combat computing system to deal with airborne radar contacts. TienKung VI (36) The Hsieh-class carries 36 TienKung VI SAMs. Each TienKung is a completely independent X-band radar-equipped missile launch platform that has the capability to launch five Katana AAMs- after it has traveled 300 kilometers at Mach 2. Plus, it can multitask and receive targeting instructions from the ship, track up to twenty targets with its own radar, and engage the 5 closest or most threatening targets. Plus, it has an independent IFF transponder/interrogator and ECCMs to slightly even the odds with larger, newer and more powerful radars. RIM-161 Standard Missile III (64) To serve in its ABM role, the Hsieh-class can mount the old Mk. 41 VLS, packing 64 RIM-161 ABM missiles in its central VLS cluster. Anti-Submarine Suite The Type 059 operates a bow-mounted Active/Passive SONAR array, which allows the Type 059 to effectively track and engage any threat under the water. AST-SL1 The Type 059 can alternatively mount ARSOCs in place of the AShMs. The ARSOC of choice for the IPC is the AST-SL1. It has a rocket booster to heave the torpedo out of its launch pod and into the air, where it activates its ECCM-assisted active SONAR seeker. That guides its payload of 1500 pounds of high explosive to a target 50 kilometers away, while the propulsion suite can carry it to 60 knots. It even has an countermeasure device to fool Magnetic Anomaly Detectors, making them unable to detect the magnetic steel case of the torpedo. Upgrades A) SCDS CIWS The Shriken Close Defense System is a multiple SL-AAM launcher. It packs in 26 Surface-launched Shriken AAMs. The Shriken AAM is an IR-guided, vector-thruster equipped missile with the stowage profile of a 127mm-diameter tube that can be programmed to target and destroy incoming Anti-Ship Missiles. It can engage such targets beginning at 5 km away. Protection They Type 059 is clad in Aluminum, Steel and Kevlar spall liners to keep the damage out of the ship. A wide variety of firefighting and leak plugging equipment is spread throughout the ship. In addition, the IPC revised the external layout of the ship, increasing its stealthiness. ACIWS (2) The Type 059 carries two ACIWS instead of the original Phalanx Block 1B CIWS. The Asian Close-In Weapons System is a stealth-treated Phalanx-pattern CIWS, with the same weapons layout: X-band and Ku-band radar tower above the gun, but the gun is changed to a deadly AOS 40mm 4-barrel Gatling chaingun. This provides the ACIWS with much more firepower, able to hit targets harder and farther away. It can pump out 3,000 40mm APFSDS/ HEPF rounds per minute, drawing from a 500-round magazine. DP-40 (4) The Type 059 also carries four DP-40s. The Defensive Porcupine-40 is an automated eight-by-five 100mm 25lb field-programmable depth charge launcher that is mated to the ship's SONAR suite. This provides the IPC's destroyers with much better chances at surviving getting shot at by a submarine, and can even take out submarines that think they can slip by undetected. AOS 20mm Gatling (4) To protect itself against light boats and hijacked merchant vessels, the Type 059 carries four manually-operated AOS 20mm Gatling chainguns, drawing from a 600-round magazine each. Propulsion The Type 059 uses four General Electric LM2500-30-I gas turbine engines. This provides the 9,800 ton ship with a combined maximum output of 90 MW, more than enough to drive the twin eight-bladed reversible controllable pitch propeller modules at over 30 knots and keep its sensor suite and weapons systems all fully operational. Range is capped at 7,000 nautical miles. Category:Blog posts